


Memento Mori

by Amancham-DE (Amancham)



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: Alternate Canon, Deutsch | German, Drama, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-05-21
Updated: 2008-05-24
Packaged: 2017-10-30 18:38:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/334854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amancham/pseuds/Amancham-DE
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sein neuester Klient hat Angel in eine Falle gelockt und er findet sich in einem Käfig wieder und soll wie ein Gladiator im alten Rom um sein Leben kämpfen. Doch da ist noch jemand, den er nie im Leben in dieser Hölle erwartet hätte.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Alles mal wieder geborgt, sogar die Grundidee der Handlung, hab sie nämlich nur umgeschrieben ;) 
> 
> Entstand für die Springtime Challenge auf BFF. Meine Vorgaben lauteten:  
> Welche Folge soll verändert werden?  
> AtS #1x16 The Ring/Die Gladiatoren von L.A.
> 
> Ab welchem Zeitpunkt soll die Fanfic von der Originalfolge abweichen?  
> Als Angel gefangen genommen und zu den übrigen Gladiatoren gebracht wird.
> 
> Wie soll die Folge verändert werden?  
> Unter den Gladiatoren befindet sich ein bekanntes Gesicht, das Angel dort nicht erwartet hätte...
> 
> Freie Vorgabe:  
> Ein klitzekleines bisschen Hurt/Comfort wäre nett, d.h. dass ein Charakter krank/verletzt/deprimiert ist, und sich ein anderer liebevoll um ihn kümmert.
> 
> Challenge-Motto:  
> Liebe, Valentinstag und/oder Frühling

Angel stöhnte verhalten, als er das Bewusstsein langsam wiedererlangte. Ihm war mulmig zu Mute und sein Körper schmerzte noch immer von den Elektroschocks. Es dauerte einen Moment, bis er sich wieder an alles erinnern konnte. Endlich schlug er die Augen auf und blinzelte, sah sich um. Er hockte in einem Käfig. Dicke Gitterstäbe trennten ihn von der Freiheit. Außerhalb der Gitter befand sich ein breiter, roter Streifen auf dem Boden.

Sein Blick fiel auf seine beiden Zellengenossen und überrascht betrachtete er die vergleichsweise kleine Gestalt, die in der hintersten Ecke der Zelle hockte und ihn anstarrte. Blaue Augen schienen sich durch seinen Leib bohren zu wollen, ihn mit feurigen Blicken in Brand stecken zu wollen.

„Lindsey McDonald. Warum bin ich nicht überrascht, dass Wolfram und Hart die Hände hier im Spiel hat?“, spie er der am Boden kauernden Gestalt entgegen und rappelte sich mühsam hoch. Erst nachdem die sarkastischen Worte von seinen Lippen getropft waren, wie zäher Honig, kam ihm in den Sinn, dass sein Feind eigentlich auf der falschen Seite der Gitterstäbe hockte … Und dass er ziemlich übel zugerichtet war.

„Die Hände haben sie sehr wohl im Spiel“, gab Lindsey ruhig zurück. „Aber das muss ich Ihnen ja nicht bestätigen, nicht wahr?“

„Was machen Sie hier?“, verlangte Angel zu wissen und machte einen Schritt auf ihn zu.

„Das was wir hier alle machen“, gab Lindsey zurück. Er senkte den Blick nicht, wich Angels Gestarre nicht aus, machte keine Anstalten, aufzustehen und dem Vampir entgegen zu treten, wie er es sonst getan hätte.

Ohne jegliche Vorwarnung gingen die Käfigtüren auf und dieser verdammte Jack betrat den Raum, begleitet von seinem Gefolge. Angel trat vorsichtig aus der Zelle. Er vermutete eine Falle und traute dem Mann absolut nicht über den Weg.

„Bevor du jetzt auf dumme Gedanken kommst, Angel …“ Jack betonte den Namen voller Verachtung. „… solltest du dich von deinen Mitbewohnern über die einzige Regel aufklären lassen, die es hier gibt. Bleib immer innerhalb der roten Linie. Frag deine Freunde, warum.“ Damit trat Jack näher. „Wer will es uns denn erklären?“, fragte er in die Runde. Eisiges Schweigen antwortete ihm. „Sieht aus, als würden sie dich nicht wirklich mögen.“ Jack grinste.

„Wir alle tragen so nen tollen mittelaltermäßigen Modeschmuck. Das Ganze ist simpel. Tritt: man mit dem Armreif über die Linie … verpufft man. Ganz ohne Pflock.“ Lindsey hatte sich mittlerweile doch aufgerappelt, hatte jedoch die Zelle nicht verlassen. Er lehnte sich gegen die Gitterstäbe und betrachtete Angel interessiert. „Der einzige Weg nach draußen führt über 21 Leichen. Töten und getötet werden. Wir sind hier bei den grundsätzlichsten Regeln der Natur angelangt.“

„Das reicht“, schnappte Jack und Lindsey beantwortete seinen Befehl mit einem frechen Grinsen. „Solltest dein Maul halten, Kleiner. Sonst schick ich dich heute Abend gegen Trepkos in den Ring. Das wäre bestimmt ein spaßiger Tanz.“

„Sowas is ne Hinrichtung, kein Kampf!“, rief einer der anderen Dämonen gepresst.

„Halt den Rand. Sonst trittst du gegen Trepkos an“, gab Jack süßlich zurück. „Die endgültige Aufstellung wird nach der Fütterung bekannt gegeben.“ Damit verließen Jack und sein Gefolge den Raum wieder und die umstehenden Dämonen wandten sich ab. Angel sah sich verwirrt um und fragte sich, wo zur Hölle er gelandet war.

~*~

Cordelia und Wesley versuchten indessen, Darin zu erreichen, doch der Mann schien spurlos verschwunden. Und auch von Angel fehlte noch immer jede Spur. Letzten Endes beschloss Wesley, Angels Spuren zu folgen und den Geldhai aufzusuchen, der ihr erster brauchbarer Hinweis gewesen war, auf der Suche nach Jack MacNamara.

Cordelia war überhaupt nicht wohl bei der Sache. Natürlich hätte sie es nie zugegeben, aber sie machte sich tatsächlich Sorgen um Wesley. Der Gedanke, dass er ganz allein zu so einem skrupellosen Verbrecher gehen wollte, behagte ihr so gar nicht. Seit er ihr zum Valentinstag einen Strauß wunderschöner Rosen geschenkt hatte, ertappte sie sich immer häufiger dabei, wie sie ihn heimlich beobachtete und so ganz war ihre kleine Verliebtheit aus der College Zeit noch nicht vorüber gezogen. Mit der liebenswerten Geste hatte Wesley nur erreicht, dass die Flamme wieder aufgelodert war.

Ob er das beabsichtigt oder einfach nicht daran gedacht hatte, wusste Cordelia nicht. Sie blickte noch immer auf die nunmehr geschlossene Türe, durch die Wesley soeben getreten war und ihre Gedanken schweiften unaufhörlich zwischen Angel und Wesley hin und her. Von Angel hatte sie auch etwas bekommen, zum Valentinstag. Er hatte es heruntergespielt und sie hatte das Armkettchen noch nicht getragen, um ihn im Glauben zu lassen, dass es ihr nicht viel bedeutete. Was Angel nicht wissen konnte und was niemand sehen konnte, war die Tatsache, dass sie das Armkettchen zu einem Fußkettchen umfunktioniert hatte. Sie trug es jeden Tag.

~*~

Angel senkte den Blick auf die Schüssel mit dem seltsamen Inhalt, der schon abscheulich genug roch, um Übelkeit in ihm aufkommen zu lassen. Er nahm einen Löffel und stellte überrascht fest, dass dem seltsamen Eintopf auch ein Anteil Blut beigemengt worden war. Nicht weiter verwunderlich, beachtete man das Klientel, für das dieser Eintopf gekocht worden war.

Mit einer Ausnahme. Angel stand auf und ging vorsichtig an der Linie entlang zurück zum Käfig. Lindsey hatte sich seine Portion abgeholt, sich jedoch nicht zu den anderen an den Tisch gesetzt, sondern sich vor dem Gitter niedergelassen, um sein Mahl zu sich zu nehmen. Er ignorierte Angel, als dieser sich näherte.

„Wissen Sie eigentlich, was sie da so genüsslich essen?“, erkundigte sich der Vampir schließlich.

„Dem Gestank nach zu urteilen: Die Überreste des gestrigen Verlierers. Und vermutlich ungekocht“, erklärte Lindsey ruhig und nahm einen weiteren Bissen von seinem Brot.

„Und das stört Sie nicht?“ Lindsey seufzte und hob den Blick. Für einen kurzen Moment hatte Angel den Eindruck, dass er Angst in den blauen Augen erkennen konnte, doch sie war rasch wieder verschwunden, machte einem Ausdruck Platz, der deutlich sagte, dass Lindsey äußerst genervt war.

„Natürlich stört es mich. Aber was soll ich machen, huh? Zum Chefkoch gehen und mich beschweren? Ich esse entweder das, was jeder isst, oder ich verhungere. Und da ich genauso in die Kämpfe geschickt werde wie jeder andere Idiot hier, brauche ich meine Kraft und darum esse ich den Scheiß, ohne darüber nachzudenken, was ich da eigentlich in meinen Magen verfrachte. Aber schönen Dank auch. Sie haben mir wirklich den Appetit verdorben.“

Mit diesen Worten schmiss Lindsey die Schüssel von sich, die krachend jenseits der roten Linie auf dem Boden landete. Der Inhalt verteilte sich ungleichmäßig über den Boden und verbreitete einen penetranten Geruch.

„Hier.“ Angel hielt Lindsey das Brot hin, das er zusammen mit dem widerlichen Eintopf vorgesetzt bekommen hatte. „Ich vermute mal, das ist einfach normales Brot.“ Lindseys Kopf schoss in seine Richtung, starrte die Hand mit dem Brot an, dann hob der junge Mann den Blick.

„Ich brauche ihre Almosen nicht. Bisher habe ich mich gut gehalten. Immerhin lebe ich noch“, herrschte er den Vampir verbittert an.

„Ja. In welchem Zustand halt.“

„Das ist nicht Ihr Problem.“

„Warum sind Sie hier, Lindsey? Sie sind ein Mensch.“

„Ah, jetzt doch? Bisher hatte ich den Eindruck, sie würden in mir einen Dämon sehen. Dabei ist doch das einzig dämonische an mir meine schwarze Seele.“ Lindseys Tonfall war humorlos und sarkastisch und Angel bildete sich ein, dass er auch ein kleinwenig verletzt klang. Doch er konnte sich irren.

„Himmel! Ich versuche Ihnen doch nur zu helfen!“

„Stecken Sie sich die barmherziger-Samariter-Tour sonst wo hin“, zischte Lindsey und rappelte sich hoch. Angel schüttelte den Kopf und ließ ihn ziehen. Er vermochte nicht einmal zu sagen, weshalb er sich um den Mann sorgte. Lindsey hatte Recht. Er sah in ihm weniger einen Menschen als eine zutiefst korrupte Kreatur, die für das Böse kämpfte. Doch irgendwo tief in ihm wurde der Retter wach, der Lindsey trotz allem helfen wollte und nicht dabei zusehen, wie er bei seinem nächsten Kampf abkratzte.

„Okay, Ladies!“, durchbrach eine Stimme seine düsteren Gedanken. Jack trat zu der Schüssel und betrachtete sie nachdenklich. „Wer war das?“

„Der Zwerg mal wieder.“ Gab einer der Sklaven mit einem breiten Grinsen zurück.

„Danke, Cribb!“, herrschte Lindsey die Echse an.

„Gerne doch.“

„An die Linie!“, knurrte Jack. Lindsey zögerte, doch dann trat er tatsächlich an die Linie heran. Angel schluckte schwer und bewegte sich ganz langsam und möglichst unauffällig auf Lindsey zu. Was auch immer Jack vorhatte, es konnte nichts Gutes sein und da er mehr oder weniger verantwortlich für Lindseys Wutausbruch war, fühlte er sich schuldig und wollte nach Möglichkeit einschreiten, wenn sich ihm irgendwie die Gelegenheit bot. „Was soll das?“ Jack deutete auf die Schüssel und den am Boden verteilten Inhalt.

„Hat mir nicht geschmeckt“, fauchte Lindsey ungehalten zurück. Jack grinste.

„Oh, das tut mir leid. Ich werde dafür sorgen, dass du morgen gebratenes Hähnchen bekommst. Wie klingt das?“ Lindsey schnaubte. „Eigentlich wollte ich dir heute eine Pause gönnen, aber bei dem Verhalten … tut mir leid. Da wirst du wohl doch in den Ring steigen müssen.“

„Ich freu mich schon drauf!“ Lindseys Augen blitzten. Fast hatte Angel den Eindruck, dass der junge Mann kurz davor stand, den einen Schritt zu gehen, der ihn über die rote Linie bringen würde. Direkt in den Tod, wenn es stimmte, was Lindsey ihm zuvor gesagt hatte.

„Gut!“ Er nickte einem seiner Gefolgsleute zu, der daraufhin sofort bei ihnen war und noch ehe Angel einschreiten konnte, wurde Lindsey schon mit den Elektroschockern drangsaliert. Er schrie kurz auf, ging dann ungebremst zu Boden und schlug hart auf dem blanken Beton auf.

„Nicht!“, rief Angel aus, doch weitere Elektroschocks trafen den Bewusstlosen, ehe er endlich bei ihm war und ihn packen und von der Linie wegzerren konnte. „Verdammt noch mal! Wie soll er kämpfen können, wenn ihr ihn vorher noch fertig macht?“, fauchte er die Männer ungehalten an.

„Sein Problem. Hätte sich nur anständig aufführen müssen.“ Jack und sein Bruder lachten hämisch. Auch einige der Sklaven lachten leise. Cribb beobachtete ihn und Lindsey mit einem amüsierten Blick.

„Schön. Die Kämpfe für heute Abend sehen folgendermaßen aus“, fing Darin dann an. „Der Zwerg tritt gegen Malish an. Trepkos, du kämpfst gegen Vlasovik. Du bist heute Abend das Staraufgebot. Wenn ihr schnell genug seid, setzen wir noch einen dritten Kampf an, dann wirst du in den Ring gehen, Baker. Und dein Gegner ist Captain Amerika hier.“

„Sollten die ersten beiden Kämpfe lange genug dauern, wird euer Auftritt auf morgen verschoben.“ Jack grinste. „Bis später, Kinder.“ Damit wandten sie ihren Gefangenen den Rücken zu und gingen wieder.

Angel kochte innerlich. Am liebsten hätte er sich auf die Kerle gestürzt und ihnen das Herz heraus gerissen, doch das war ihm nicht möglich.

„Dein Lover?“, erkundigte sich Cribb amüsiert, als er sich neben Lindsey auf den Boden hockte und den Bewusstlosen interessiert musterte. „Hübsches Kerlchen. Für einen Menschen. Allerdings eine wirklich nervige Ausgabe dieser Rasse.“

„Halt die Klappe“, fauchte Angel den Dämon an. Dann hob er Lindsey vom Boden auf und trug in ihn die Zelle, bettete ihn auf das dünne Laken, das ihm zuvor schon als Unterlage gedient hatte.

Er blieb bei dem Bewusstlosen sitzen, wollte nicht riskieren, dass ihm sein Gegner womöglich schon außerhalb des Rings irgendwelche Verletzungen zufügte, um seine Chancen zu vergrößern. Er beobachtete Malish nachdenklich. Er wirkte eher unterwürfig und relativ schwach, verglichen mit den anderen. Doch natürlich konnte er sich auch irren. Er hoffte nur, dass Lindsey eine Chance haben würde … auch wenn er sich zeitgleich fragte, warum er darauf hoffte. Er hatte sich neben Lindsey gesetzt, den Rücken an die Gitterstäbe gelehnt, und den Kopf des Bewusstlosen auf seinen Oberschenkel gebettet.

Ausgerechnet Malish wagte sich nach einer Weile in seine Nähe und nur Mühsam konnte Angel den Impuls unterdrücken, den Dämon anzuknurren.

„Du solltest dich aufwärmen“, meinte der Dämon. „Wenn du kalt in den Kampf gehst, wirst du dich verletzten.“ Angel antwortete nicht. Malish schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich werde ihn töten. Ich hab schon zwei Siege. Ganz sicherlich lasse ich mir das nicht versauen, aus Mitleid. Mir ist egal, was er ist.“

„Er ist ein Mensch.“ Angel hob den Kopf und sah Malish aufmerksam an. „Ein Mensch, verstehst du? Kein Dämon. Er gehört nicht hierher.“

„Das tut keiner von uns.“ Damit wandte sich Malish ab. Gedankenverloren senkte Angel den Blick und betrachtete das Gesicht des jungen Mannes. Er hatte sich noch immer nicht bewegt und langsam machte sich Angel wirklich Sorgen um ihn. Er verkniff sich ein Grinsen, als ihm klar wurde, was für ein Verhalten er an den Tag legte. Er benahm sich wie ein Muttertier, das ihr Junges schützen wollte. Aber wirklich verwundert war der Vampir darüber nicht. Er war ein Gefangener und Lindsey war das einzige bekannte Gesicht in dieser kleinen Hölle und viel schwächer als er. Natürlich wollte er ihn beschützen. Das lag schließlich in seiner Natur.

„Das wird dir gar nicht gefallen, Kleiner“, schmunzelte Angel abwesend.

~*~

„Wesley!“ Cordelia sprang vom Stuhl auf und stürmte ihm entgegen. Wesleys Gesichtsausdruck ließ ihre Hoffnung jedoch rasch wieder schwinden. „Hast du irgendwas herausgefunden?“, erkundigte sie sich, obwohl sie die Antwort darauf bereits wusste.

„Unglücklicherweise hat er sich als zäher herausgestellt, als ich angenommen hatte. Ich musste das Verhör abbrechen, als Polizeisirenen erklangen.“

„Verdammt, Wesley! Was machen wir jetzt? Das war unsere einzige Spur!“

„Cordelia, beruhige dich. Ich bin sicher, wir werden ihn finden.“

„Ja, sicher. Fragt sich nur wann“, murmelte Cordelia missmutig und setzte sich wieder an den Schreibtisch.

~*~

Angel zuckte leicht zusammen, als Lindsey plötzlich die Hand hochriss und sein Handgelenk packte. Rasch richtete sich der junge Mann auf und Angel ließ ihn gehen.

„Was soll das?“, herrschte ihn Lindsey an.

„Nichts“, gab Angel ruhig zurück. „Du solltest dich aufwärmen. Der Kampf wird bald beginnen.“ Lindsey wich von ihm zurück, starrte ihn irritiert und geschockt an.

„Fassen Sie mich noch einmal an, Angel und ich schwöre bei allem was mir heilig ist: Ich werde Sie umbringen.“

„Dir ist etwas heilig?“, erkundigte sich Angel amüsiert. Ihm war nicht aufgefallen, dass er seit Lindseys Erwachen in das vertraute „du“ gewechselt hatte, ebenso wenig wie ihm nicht auffiel, dass Lindsey weiterhin auf das weitaus distanziertere „Sie“ pochte. „Schon gut. Beruhig dich mal.“ Angel stand auf und verließ die Zelle.

Kurz darauf wurde es belebt in ihrem neuen zu Hause. Jack und seine Leute kamen und bellten Befehle herum. Draußen wurden Rufe laut, eine Stimme kündigte den ersten Kampf an. Malish hopste wie ein Gummiball in der Gegend herum und Angel beobachtete ihn kopfschüttelnd. Lindsey näherte sich langsam. Seine Augen flogen hin und her, als würde er einen Angriff aus dem Hinterhalt fürchten. Und sein Verhalten machte rasch Sinn, als Angel beobachtete, wie die anderen Dämonen von Hinten immer weiter aufschlossen und der erste Lindsey einen Schlag auf die Schulter verpasste, dass dieser in die Knie sank.

„Hört mit dem Blödsinn auf, Kinder. Malish! Raus mit dir.“

„Der Zwerg wird verlieren“, säuselte einer der anderen Dämonen, als Lindsey sich wieder hochrappelte und herumwirbelte. Mit blitzenden Augen starrte er die Dämonen an, die natürlich keinen Schritt zurück wichen. Er rieb sich leicht die Schulter, als er sich erneut umdrehte, um endlich den Kampfplatz aufzusuchen. Diesmal war es Cribb, der sich anschickte, Lindsey noch einen Tritt zu verpassen, doch mit einem wütenden Knurren ging Angel dazwischen.

„Wenn ich nicht irre stehst du heute nicht auf der Liste der Kämpfer!“, fauchte er den Dämon an. Lindsey wandte sich erneut um und schüttelte missmutig den Kopf.

„Verdammt, Angel. Ich brauch keinen Babysitter.“

„Geh!“, gab Angel ruhig zurück. „Und sieh zu, dass dich der Kerl dort draußen nicht in Stücke reißt.“

„Los jetzt. Die Leute warten nicht ewig!“, murrte einer der Aufseher und hob den Stab an dessen Spitze ein Elektroschocker angebracht war. Lindsey holte tief Luft und betrat die freie Fläche. Hinter ihm fiel krachend die Tür ins Schloss.

„Der Kleine gefällt dir wohl, huh? Hab ja schon öfter gehört, dass ihr Vampire alle schwul seid“, fauchte Cribb. „Zu dumm, dass er diesmal sterben wird.“

„Das werden wir sehen.“ Angel ließ den Dämon los und ging an die Tür, um den Kampf zu verfolgen. Mit gemischten Gefühlen beobachtete er das Geschehen. Die Angst um den Menschen wurde immer größer, je länger die beiden sich ohne einen deutlichen Erfolg attackierten. Zu seiner Erleichterung schien aber Malish nicht allzu überlegen und Lindsey hielt sich gut. Allerdings war es nur eine Frage der Zeit, bis dem jungen Mann die Kraft ausgehen würde. Auch wenn er mit seiner gedrungenen Gestalt und den trainierten Muskeln durchaus eine Chance hatte, konnte Angel schon jetzt ausmachen, dass seine Bewegungen etwas langsamer wurden, er etwas länger zögerte, ehe er einen Schlag austeilte.

Die Hände hatte der Vampir längst um die Gitterstäbe gelegt, seine Knöchel traten weiß hervor, so kraftvoll hatte er das unnachgiebige Eisen gepackt. Er musste sich schwer zusammennehmen, als Malish einen heftigen Treffer gegen Lindseys Schulter landete, gerade als dieser ihn gepackt hatte. Angels feine Ohren vernahmen viel zu deutlich das ekelhafte Geräusch, mit dem der Oberarm aus dem Gelenk sprang. Noch deutlicher vernahm er Lindseys schmerzerfüllten Aufschrei, als ihm der Gegner die Schulter ausrenkte. Und er roch die Angst, die in Lindsey hoch kroch, nachdem er von jetzt auf gleich seinen Arm nicht mehr benutzen konnte. Der Fausthieb traf ihn am Kinn und schleuderte Lindsey mit der ohnehin verletzten Schulter zuerst gegen die harte Betonwand.

Mit einem dumpfen Laut schlug er auf dem Boden auf. „Steh auf, Lindsey! Los!“, dachte Angel so intensiv, als könne er allein durch seine Willenskraft dafür sorgen, dass der andere wieder aufstand. Er schaffte es nicht.

Malish, indes bereits im Siegestaumel, riss die Arme in die Höhe und ließ sich als den potentiellen Gewinner des Kampfes feiern, ehe er endlich zu dem noch immer bewegungslos am Boden kauernden Mann ging und ihn unsanft hoch zerrte. Lindsey hing schlaf und kraftlos in seinem Griff, die Zuschauer schrieen und tobten, riefen Malish zu, dass er seinen Gegner töten solle.

Angel wurde schlecht, als er den geradezu leblosen Körper beobachtete. Malish hob den Blick, lächelte zufrieden. Da kam plötzlich Leben in Lindsey. Mit einer geschickten Drehung seines unverletzten Arms schaffte er es, den Griff seines Gegners zu lösen, landete erneut auf dem Boden, nutze den gesunden Arm, um sich Balance zu verschaffen und holte Malish mit einem geschickten Fußfeger von seinen Füßen. Mit einem überraschten Aufschrei prallte dieser auf den Boden und sofort war Lindsey über ihm. Nur für einen winzigen Moment zögerte der Junge Mann, dann stieß er sich vom Boden ab und rammte sein Knie in die Kehle des am Boden liegenden.

Angel zuckte zusammen bei dem Geräusch splitternder Knochen, gefolgt von einem panischen Röcheln. Er konnte geradezu hören wie Blut aus zahlreichen Wunden in der Kehle von Malish drang, ihn regelrecht ertränkte. Der Körper zuckte und Krampfte im Todeskampf, dann blieb er leblos liegen.

Johlen und Jubeln von der Menge drang allumfassend in seine Ohren, doch Angel ignorierte es. Sein Blick war starr auf Lindsey gerichtete, der jetzt langsam, fast schon vorsichtig aufstand, einen Moment schwankte, bei dem Versuch, das Gleichgewicht wiederzuerlangen. Er wurde zum Sieger erklärt und die Gittertür ging auf. Scheinbar emotionslos wandte sich Lindsey von dem Kommentator ab und trottete zurück zu den Zellen. Er hatte kaum die Gittertür durchquert, da sackte er in die Knie, das Gesicht verzerrt vom Schmerz. Die anderen Sklaven beobachteten ihn, niemand machte Anstalten, dem Verletzten zu helfen.

Angel ging zu ihm, wollte ihn wieder auf die Beine ziehen, doch wütend schlug Lindsey seine Hand weg, rappelte sich aus eigener Kraft hoch, machte zwei Schritte, ehe er erneut taumelte. Diesmal ließ sich Angel nicht beirren. Er griff nach Lindseys unverletzten Arm und legte ihn sich über die Schulter. Mit festem aber möglichst behutsamem Griff um Lindseys Taille drängte er den kleineren Körper gegen sich, um ihn zu stützen und führte ihn die wenigen Meter bis zur Zelle, ohne dass Lindsey protestierte.

Dort angekommen, ließ er ihn vorsichtig auf den Boden sinken. Lindsey drängte sich in die hinterste Ecke, den ausgekugelten Arm mit der freien Hand gegen seine Brust pressend, das Gesicht verzerrt vom Schmerz.

„Haben die hier Ärzte, die sich um die Verletzten kümmern?“, fragte Angel vorsichtig. Lindsey schüttelte matt den Kopf, ließ sich dann gegen die kühle Mauer sacken und schloss die Augen. „Scheiße. Das tut mir leid.“ Der Andere stieß ein humorloses Lachen aus.

„Sicher“, murmelte er matt. „Genauso leid, wie es allen anderen tut, nicht wahr?“ Angel hob den Kopf und sah sich um. Die meisten kümmerten sich nicht im Geringsten darum, was mit Lindsey war, sondern hatten ihre Aufmerksamkeit dem zweiten Kampf des Abends zugewandt. Einige warfen hin und wieder einen Blick in ihre Richtung und grinsten hämisch. Vermutlich hoffte ein jeder von ihnen, beim nächsten Kampf gegen den Verletzten antreten zu dürfen. Leichte Beute, ein geschenkter Sieg.

„Bringen wir das hier mal in Ordnung“, meinte Angel und machte Anstalten, Lindseys ausgekugelten Arm zu ergreifen. Der junge Mann wich mit einem erschrockenen Keuchen noch weiter in die Ecke zurück, presste seinen Arm enger an seinen Körper, wie einen Säugling den er vor einem Monster schützen wollte.

„Was?“, keuchte er ungläubig.

„Der Kerl hat dir die Schulter ausgerenkt, ich will das nur wieder gerade biegen“, meinte Angel als wäre es das Natürlichste überhaupt.

„Vergiss es. Ich lass dich bestimmt nicht an mir rumspielen. Das soll sich dann lieber ein Arzt ansehen.“ Warum sich Lindsey gerade diesen Augenblick ausgesucht hatte, um ihn mit „du“ anzusprechen, war Angel ein Rätsel, doch er vermutete, dass der junge Mann gar nicht nachgedacht hatte.

„Du hast gesagt, es gibt hier keinen Arzt.“

„Wenn ich hier raus bin, gibt es einen“, fauchte Lindsey ungehalten. Angel rollte genervt die Augen nach oben und seufzte.

„Du kannst hier nicht ewig rumhocken und warten. Die Schulter muss möglichst schnell wieder eingerenkt werden, um schlimmere Schäden zu vermeiden und jetzt führ dich nicht auf wie ein kleines Kind und lass mich machen.“

„Nein!“ Lindsey schüttelte heftig den Kopf. „Ich trau dir nicht so weit wie ich sehen kann. Ganz sicher lass ich nicht zu, dass du mich anfasst.“

„Und was willst du dagegen machen?“, fragte Angel leise. „Du bist sicherlich nicht in der Verfassung, um dich wirklich gegen mich oder einen der anderen zur Wehr zu setzen. Himmel, Lindsey! Ich will dir wirklich helfen!“

„Warum?“

„Weil ich nun mal ein netter und hilfsbereiter Kerl bin.“

„Na sicher.“ Angel schüttelte etwas den Kopf und rutschte näher an Lindsey heran. Er fixierte seine Augen, als er die Hand ausstreckte und anfing, die Knöpfe an Lindseys reichlich verdrecktem Hemd zu öffnen. Der junge Mann wollte ausweichen, konnte jedoch nirgendwo hin, weil er mittlerweile wirklich in der Ecke hockte und keine Fluchtmöglichkeit mehr hatte. Er versuchte, Angels Hand wegzuschlagen, jedoch ohne jeglichen Erfolg. Lindsey strampelte, hieb mit dem Fuß in seine Richtung, aber Angel stoppte seine Versuche rasch, indem er Lindseys Beine einen Moment fest hielt und sich über ihn hockte, einen Teil seines Gewichts fing er selbst ab, indem er sich auf die Knie hockte, doch so konnte Lindsey ihm wirklich nichts mehr anhaben.

„Beruhig dich und krieg mir hier keine Panikattacke“, meinte Angel sanft. „Ich will mir deine Schulter nur ansehen. Ich werde auch nicht versuchen, sie einzurenken. Ich will nur wissen, wie schlimm es ist.“ In Panik weit aufgerissene, blaue Augen starrten ihn an. „Bitte?“ Immerhin hatte Lindsey aufgehört, nach ihm zu schlagen. Doch erneut schob er Angels Hände beiseite.

„Runter von mir!“, fauchte er ungehalten. „Und Hände weg. Die brauchst du wohl nicht, zum ansehen. Ich kann mich selbst ausziehen.“ Seufzend nahm Angel die Hände weg und ließ sich wieder neben Lindsey auf dem Boden nieder.

„Bitte. Dann mach selbst.“ Halb amüsiert und halb mitleidvoll beobachtete Angel, wie sich Lindsey mit seinem Hemd abmühte. Die Knöpfe mit der Linken zu öffnen war kein Problem, doch dann kämpfte er gegen den Stoff und kam nicht recht voran. Behutsam legte er dem jungen Mann die Hand auf die linke, unverletzte Schulter. Lindseys Blick schoss zu ihm hoch. Wortlos streifte ihm Angel das Hemd herunter und mit größter Vorsicht zog er es auch von seinem verletzten Arm. „Dachte ich mir.“ Angel seufzte und hielt in der Bewegung inne, als ihm klar wurde, dass Lindsey ihm mehr oder weniger verboten hatte, ihn anzufassen. „Darf ich? Ich bin auch vorsichtig. Versprochen.“

Lindsey biss hart die Zähne aufeinander, nickte dann aber zögerlich. Behutsam betastete Angel die Schulter, in dem Versuch, die genaue Fehlstellung des Gelenks zu erkunden, um es möglichst vorsichtig wieder einrenken zu können.

„Hat ganze Arbeit geleistet. Der Gelenkkopf ist komplett aus der Pfanne gesprungen. Lindsey, ich weiß, die Vorstellung ist beschissen, aber du kannst hier nicht drauf warten, dass es von selbst besser wird. Je schneller wir das Gelenk wieder einrenken, desto besser.“

„Na klasse.“ Lindsey seufzte. „Schön. Aber ich hoffe, du weißt, was du tust.“ Angel grinste.

„Ey, zu meiner Zeit hatten wir Quacksalber als Ärzte. Da hat man sich ein ausgesprungenes Gelenk lieber selbst wieder eingerenkt oder Freunde Hand anlegen lassen. Ich hab das schon oft gemacht. Glaub mir: Ich weiß, was ich tue.“

„Wenn ich ne Wahl hätte, würde ich dir lieber einen Pflock ins Herz jagen, als mich überhaupt von dir anfassen zu lassen“, knurrte Lindsey düster.

„Ja, ich weiß.“ Angel zuckte nur die Schultern. „Und jetzt entspann dich.“

„Ha, ha.“ Behutsam tastete Angel erneut über Lindseys Schulter, nahm seinen Oberarm in die Hand, machte aber keinerlei Anstalten, ihn irgendwie zu bewegen. Stattdessen begann er behutsam, Lindseys Nacken- und Schultermuskulatur zu massieren. „Ah … hallo?“

„Entspannen“, wiederholte Angel ungerührt und machte einfach weiter.

„Toll. Ist dir eigentlich klar, wie absolut hirnrissig der Befehl ist?“, brauste Lindsey auf. „Ich bin ein Gefangener, der einzige Mensch unter lauter Dämonen, die wollen mich alle tot sehen und warten nur darauf, dass ich mal die Augen schließe und ausgerechnet **_du_** fingerst an meinem verletzten Arm rum und erklärst mir, ich solle mich entspannen? Ausgerechnet du?“

„So wie ich die Sache sehe, haben wir hier zwei Möglichkeiten“, meinte Angel ruhig. „Erstens: Du schiebst das mal alles beiseite, vertraust mir wenigstens die fünf Minuten, die ich brauche um deinen Arm wieder an Ort und Stelle zu setzen, entspannst und wir sind in Nullkommanichts fertig mit einer hohen Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass dein Arm sehr bald wieder in Ordnung sein wird oder zweitens: Du führst dich hier weiterhin auf, ich renke dir die Schulter mit roher Gewalt ein, was noch beschissener weh tut als würde ich es vorsichtig versuchen und mit hoher Wahrscheinlichkeit trägst du dabei noch ein paar schöne Nervenschäden oder Verletzungen der Bänder und Sehnen davon. Willst du das?“

Lindsey blickte ihn mit offenem Mund und erneut weit aufgerissenen Augen an und schüttelte hastig den Kopf. „Gut. Dann beruhig dich endlich und versuch wenigstens, zu entspannen.“ Der junge Mann nickte langsam und holte dann tief Luft. Als er sie wieder aus seinen Lungen strömen ließ, ließ er sich gegen die Mauer sinken und schloss die Augen. Angel fühlte unter seinen sanften Händen, dass Lindsey wirklich sein Möglichstes tat, um seine Muskeln zu lockern. Leider nur mit mäßigem Erfolg.

„Wovor hast du Angst, Lindsey?“, fragte Angel leise. Lindsey zögerte, seufzte.

„Vor der ganzen, beschissenen Situation. Was denkst du denn?“

„Die werden einen Teufel tun, so lang ich neben dir hocke. Und ich will dir tatsächlich nur helfen.“ Lindsey nickte schwach. „Das wird mit Sicherheit unangenehm“, meinte Angel noch immer mit gesenkter Stimme. Erneut nickte Lindsey. Ganz vorsichtig bewegte Angel den Arm des Mannes. Nicht, um das Gelenk wieder einzurenken, sondern um zu sehen, wie sehr Lindsey sich dagegen sperren würde. Wie erwartet spannten sich sämtliche Muskeln in Lindseys Körper in Erwartung des angekündigten Schmerzes.

Er öffnete die Augen einen Spalt breit und sah Angel argwöhnisch an, der ihn nur frech angrinste und relativ unbeteiligt fortfuhr, Lindseys Muskeln durch sanftes Kneten zu lockern und seinen Arm behutsam zu bewegen.

„Macht dir das Spaß?“, knurrte Lindsey. „Mach endlich, damit wir hier fertig werden.

„Alles zu seiner Zeit, Lindsey.“ Angel hielt kurz inne und taxierte ihn erneut. „Warum bist du überhaupt hier?“

„Hab mich geweigert, dem Boss zum Valentinstag einen zu blasen“, fauchte Lindsey. Angel zog die Augenbrauen hoch. Er versuchte, möglichst unbeteiligt auszusehen, doch die Vorstellung von Lindsey auf Knien bei der von ihm angesprochenen Tätigkeit ließ etwas zu viel Blut in seine tieferen Regionen wandern. „Okay. Lassen wir die Schulter wie sie ist … Finger weg“, murmelte Lindsey auf einmal. Angel starrte ihm verwirrt ins Gesicht und bemerkte, dass Lindsey seine Körpermitte fixiert hatte. Erneut verdrehte Angel die Augen.

„Lass den Blödsinn. Ich werde schon nicht über dich her fallen. Tut mir ja leid, aber du wirst kaum einen Vampir finden, der streng hetero ist.“ Er grinste. „Wir machen das schon allein, um Gott zu trotzen.“ Natürlich hatte sich Lindsey wieder vollkommen verspannt und langsam wurde es Angel wirklich zu blöd, vor allem als er seinen Blick über Lindseys Körper wandern ließ und feststellte, dass der sich zwar nach außen hin hetero gab und es angeblich abstoßend fand, dass sich Angel an dem Gedanken aufgeilte, wie er jemandem einen blies, seine Hose aber eine verdächtige Beule aufwies. Kommentarlos machte er sich an der Hose des jungen Mannes zu schaffen.

„Was zum Teufel!“ Lindsey versuchte erneut, seine Hand wegzuschlagen, was Angel rasch unterband, indem er nur ganz leicht an seinem verletzten Arm zog, woraufhin der junge Mann mit einem gepeinigten Zischen von Angels vorwitziger Hand abließ und statt dessen versuchte den Griff um seinen Oberarm zu lösen.

„Mir wird das jetzt zu blöd, Kleiner. Wenn du dich nicht freiwillig entspannst, muss ich dich eben dazu zwingen.“ Geschickte hatte er Lindseys Hose geöffnet, warf einen raschen Blick in Richtung der anderen Dämonen, die aber restlos damit beschäftigt waren, den Kampf draußen zu verfolgen und schob seine Hand einfach in Lindseys Shorts.

„Oh Gott. Nicht. Angel!“ Lindsey unterdrückte scheinbar mühsam eine Panikattacke, allerdings vergaß er, dass sie nicht alleine waren und war relativ laut dabei. Zudem schoss Lindsey zwar Schamesröte in die Wangen, sein Körper jedoch machte deutlich, dass er Angels Idee absolut befürwortete.

„Noch ein bisschen lauter, damit es die anderen mitkriegen“, frotzelte Angel frech.

„Scheiße. Nicht. Fuck!“ Lindsey hatte aufgegeben, vor seiner Hand fliehen zu wollen. Es war ohnehin zwecklos. Er konnte nicht entkommen. Peinlich berührt richtete er den Blick starr gegen die Wand.

„Denk an jemand anders. Das ist mir egal“, flüsterte Angel dicht an Lindseys Ohr. „Das ist nur Mittel zum Zweck und hat weiter nichts zu bedeuten. Also hör auf, dich zu wehren und genieße es.“

„Verdammtes Arschloch.“ Lindsey keuchte verhalten, biss sich auf die Unterlippe. Träge strich Angel die Länge des Mannes entlang und stellte zufrieden fest, dass es Lindseys Körper ganz offensichtlich völlig egal war, wer sich da zu schaffen machte.

Haltsuchend krallte sich Lindsey nur wenige Augenblicke später in seiner Schulter fest, starrte ihn mit einer Mischung aus Entsetzen, Peinlichkeit und Faszination an. Seine Fingernägel bohrten sich schmerzhaft in Angels Schulter, als er versuchte, seinen Körper unter Kontrolle zu bekommen.

„Bitte … hör auf“, flüsterte er mit zitternder Stimme. Doch ohne ein Anzeichen von Gnade wurden Angels Bewegungen schneller. Er beobachtete Lindsey interessiert, der sich geradezu abwesend mit der Zunge über die Lippen fuhr, während seine blauen Augen aufhörten panisch hin und her zu wandern und stattdessen Angels Lippen fixierten.

„Willst du das wirklich?“ Er ließ Lindsey keine Gelegenheit, um die Frage zu beantworten. Stattdessen senkte er seine Lippen auf die bebenden Lippen des jungen Mannes, der seinen Kuss geradezu hungrig erwiderte. Ein leises Wimmern drang aus seinem Mund, als sich Angel von ihm löste und anstatt weiter darauf zu pochen, dass er aufhören sollte, suchte Lindsey mit geschlossenen Augen erneut nach seinen Lippen. Mit einem wissenden Grinsen legte er endlich die Finger um Lindseys Erektion und massierte ihn richtig, küsste ihn erneut, sorgte dafür, dass Lindseys verhaltenes Stöhnen in heftigen Küssen erstickt wurde.

Längst hatte der junge Mann aufgehört, sich gegen ihn zu wehren, beantwortete seine zärtliche Aufmerksamkeit mit gierigen Küssen, ließ sich fallen, in eine Welt, in der die anderen nicht existierten, keine Scham, keine Reue.

Angel löste sich von Lindseys Lippen, der daraufhin an seinem Hals knabberte, gierig die weiche Haut zwischen seine Zähne saugte, als Angel ihm vehement den Zugang zu seinen Lippen verwehrte. Doch bei dem, was er tun würde, tun musste, wollte er seine Zunge wirklich nicht in der Nähe von Lindseys Zähnen wissen.

Er nutzte die mehr oder weniger erzwungene Entspannung des jungen Mannes und seine völlige Abgelenktheit, um ihm endlich die Schulter wieder einzurenken, auch wenn es nicht leicht war, mit nur einer Hand. Lindsey schrie nicht, als Angel den Gelenkkopf mit einer geschickten Drehung und kurzem Zug zurück an seinen angestammten Platz manövrierte. Stattdessen biss er heftig in Angels Hals, was dieser nur mit einem leisen Zischen quittierte. Gleich darauf biss ihn Lindsey erneut, als er trotz der Schmerzen seinen Höhepunkt erreichte.

Es dauerte einen Moment, ehe sich Lindsey von Angel löste und ihn völlig verstört anstarrte.

„So. Das wäre erledigt. Ruh dich aus, schlaf ein wenig. Ich sorge dafür, dass dir niemand zu nahe kommt.“

„Mistkerl“, murmelte Lindsey träge.

„Gern geschehen.“ Angel ordnete Lindseys Kleidung und ließ sich dann neben ihm nieder. Noch immer verstört starrte Lindsey vor sich hin, wandte sich dann um, warf einen Blick zu den Dämonen. „Keine Sorge. Die waren viel zu sehr mit dem Kampf beschäftigt, um irgendwas mitzukriegen.“ Erneut schoss Lindseys Blick zurück zu Angel. Er öffnete den Mund, zögerte, schloss ihn wieder, schüttelte den Kopf. Vorsichtig bewegte er seinen rechten Arm ein wenig. „Lass das. Du musst ihn auf jeden Fall noch eine Weile schonen“, tadelte Angel behutsam. Lindsey nickte und legte sich dann tatsächlich hin. Er rollte sich regelrecht zusammen, wortlos ins Nichts starrend.

Es dauerte nur ein paar Minuten, da fielen ihm die Augen zu und er driftete in erholsamen Schlaf ab. Liebevoll zog Angel den kleineren Körper näher zu sich, bettete Lindseys Kopf auf seinen Oberschenkel und strich ihm sanft durch die Locken.

Jubel, der von draußen an sein Ohr drang, verkündete, dass der Kampf beendet war und die Stimme des Mannes, der zuvor die Kämpfer angekündigt hatte, verkündete der Menge, dass die nächsten Kämpfe erst morgen stattfinden würden. Beruhigt, dass er nicht auch noch in den Ring steigen und Lindsey alleine zurücklassen musste, ließ Angel zu, dass auch er einschlief.


	2. Chapter 2

Lindsey hatte sich mehr oder weniger geweigert, mit ihm zu sprechen. Angels Frage, wie es ihm ging, beantwortete der Mensch mit einem Schulterzucken, alle Fragen die nicht mit Nicken oder Kopfschütteln beantwortet werden konnten, ignorierte Lindsey entweder, oder zuckte einfach die Schultern. Langsam nervte es Angel. Amüsiert stellte er jedoch fest, dass Lindsey im Laufe des Tages immer wieder seine Nähe suchte. Auch wenn er den Anderen gegenüber nach wie vor pampig und abweisend war, schien er sich doch wohler zu fühlen, wenn er den Vampir in Reichweite wusste.

„Wirst du mir irgendwann noch sagen, warum du wirklich hier unten hockst? Und komm mir nicht wieder mit dem Valentinstag-Mist an.“ Erkundigte sich Angel gegen Abend, als sie ihr Essen abgeholt hatten und sich bei der Zelle am Boden niedergelassen hatten.

„Warum willst du das unbedingt wissen und weshalb glaubst du den Grund nicht, den ich dir bereits genannt habe?“, schoss Lindsey zurück. Angel grinste amüsiert. Irgendwie konnte er sich bildhaft vorstellen, dass Lindsey so einiges tun würde, um seine Ziele zu erreichen. „Hey, ich hab auch meinen Stolz“, murmelte dieser geradezu pikiert, als hätte er Angels Gedanken erraten.

„Wenn das wirklich der Grund ist, solltest du den vielleicht nächstes Mal runterschlucken. Irgendwann wird dich dein verdammter Stolz noch umbringen, Lindsey.“

„Und wenn schon.“ Angeekelt rührte Lindsey in der Schüssel herum. Angel hielt ihm kommentarlos das Brot hin, welches der junge Mann diesmal widerstandslos entgegennahm. „Hey …“ Lindsey räusperte sich leise, beugte sich etwas zu Angel hinüber. „Baker ist schnell, aber vor zwei Kämpfen hat er ordentlich was aufs Auge bekommen. Bleib an seiner linken Seite, dann kannst du ihn überraschen und …“

„Lindsey. Ich werde ihn nicht töten.“

„Dann wird er dich töten“, gab Lindsey leise zurück.

„Werden wir sehen.“

„Verdammter Idiot! Hast du es denn noch nicht begriffen? Hier unten gilt nur eine Regel: Töten und getötet werden. Zwei gehen raus, einer kommt zurück. So ist das und so wird es bleiben und auch du wirst nichts daran ändern.“ Damit stand Lindsey auf und ging weg. „Da. Lass es dir schmecken, Cribb“, murrte er missmutig, als er dem echsenhaften Dämon die Schüssel mit dem Eintopf vor die Nase setzte, als er an dem Tisch vorbei ging, an dem ein Großteil ihrer Mitgefangenen saß.

Kopfschüttelnd zwang sich Angel, etwas von dem ekelhaften Zeug hinunterzuwürgen. Er würde seinen Gegner ganz gewiss nicht töten.

~*~

„Bingo!“

„Hattest du Erfolg?“ Wesley stürzte regelrecht zu Cordelia an den Computer.

„Japp.“ Sie deutete auf den Bildschirm. Wesley überflog die Informationen, die Cordelia nach stundenlanger Suche gefunden hatte und nickte bedächtig.

„Cordelia … du bist erstaunlich!“

„Gehen wir.“ Sie sprang bereits auf und schnappte sich ihren Mantel. Wesley folgte ihr.

~*~

„Los, Baker. Mach das du endlich dort hinaus kommst.“ Jack wies auf die offene Tür und der Angesprochene trat hinaus auf den Kampfplatz. Angel straffte die Schultern und schickte sich an, seinem Gegner zu folgen.

„Angel.“ Lindsey hielt ihn am Unterarm fest. „Es ist scheißegal, ob du ihn töten willst oder nicht. Ich kann dir mit Sicherheit sagen, dass er dich töten wird, wenn du ihm nur die geringste Chance dazu bietest.“ Angel starrte Lindsey fragend an. „Sei vorsichtig.“ Damit ließ ihn der Mensch los und wich zurück.

Endlich betrat er ebenfalls den Kampfplatz. Er würde sich hier nicht mit Blut beflecken. Dessen war sich Angel sicher.

~*~

Wesley kam nicht umhin, Cordelia bewundernd zu betrachten. Sie hatte auf erschreckend glaubhafte Art und Weise mit einer Lüge die Karten von einem Pärchen abgeluchst und ging ihm voran in den seltsamen Club. Er erinnerte sich wieder an die verzogene, junge Göre, die sie gewesen war, als sie sich kennen gelernt hatten. Sie hatte ihn angeschwärmt und er hatte sich durchaus für sie interessiert. Damals waren sie beide noch jung gewesen, dumm und unerfahren. Unreif. Das alles schien bereits ein ganzes Leben her zu sein.

Eigentlich hatte er sie zum Valentinstag einladen wollen. Zum Essen. Sie schick ausführen. Am Ende hatte er sich aber doch nicht getraut, ihr nur einen Strauß Rosen geschenkt und war sich furchtbar dämlich dabei vorgekommen. Er wusste längst, dass es zwischen Angel und Cordelia ganz heftig knisterte. Er war sich nur nicht sicher, ob die beiden es auch wussten.

„Wesley!“ Cordelias leise Stimme durchbrach seine Gedanken. „Ich glaube, wir haben soeben unseren vermissten Klienten gefunden.“ Wesley nickte. Sie traten langsam näher und warfen einen Blick auf das, was alle Anwesenden voller Enthusiasmus und Begeisterung beobachteten. „Angel!“

Sie beobachteten angespannt, wie sich Angel halbherzig gegen seinen Gegner zur Wehr setzte, was den Umstehenden bald zu langweilig wurde, woraufhin ein Messer in den Käfig geworfen wurde. Angel versuchte weiterhin, dem anderen nur auszuweichen, doch dann verletzte ihn der andere Dämon und Angel wechselte in sein Game Face. Der Kampf war rasch vorbei. Angel wich einigen weiteren Messerstößen aus und ehe Wesley oder Cordy es recht verstanden, hatte er seinem Gegner die eigene Waffe in die Brust gejagt.

„Verschwinden wir“, murmelte Wesley, als Angel verwirrt auf die Leiche und dann auf seine Hand starrte, ehe er wie ferngesteuert den Kampfplatz durch eine offene Gittertür verließ.

~*~

Angel ging einfach weiter, ignorierte die anderen, ignorierte, was sie sagten. Er ging auch an Lindsey vorbei, als wäre der junge Mann nicht da. Zielstrebig hielt er auf die Zelle zu und hockte sich dort in die hinterste Ecke, starrte ausdruckslos ins Leere.

Er hatte Baker nicht umbringen wollen. Er hatte ihnen zeigen wollen, dass es auch anders ging, dass sie einander nicht zum Vergnügen von irgendwelchen reichen Pinkeln abschlachten mussten. Er hatte vorgehabt, ein Zeichen zu setzen und ihnen die Augen zu öffnen, doch das war ihm nicht gelungen.

Angel hasste sich selbst dafür, dass er ein Leben genommen hatte.

„Angel.“ Lindsey stand plötzlich vor ihm. Angel hatte nicht gehört, dass ihm der Mensch gefolgt war.

„Geh“, herrschte er den jungen Mann unwirsch an. „Lass mich in Ruhe.“

„Ja. Sicher. Damit du dich jetzt hier hinhocken und deine Wunden lecken kannst“, meinte Lindsey sarkastisch. „Damit du dich in aller Ruhe selbst fertig machen kannst oder dir von deiner beschissenen Seele Schuldgefühle einreden lassen. Nein. Ich werde nicht gehen.“ Scheinbar wollte Lindsey seinen Worten noch zusätzliches Gewicht verleihen, denn er ließ sich neben Angel auf dem Boden nieder. „Du musstest ihn töten. Du oder er. So läuft es hier nun mal.“

„Ich … ich habe die Kontrolle verloren“, flüsterte Angel entsetzt.

„Wenn du dich nicht gewehrt hättest, wärst du jetzt tot“, meinte Lindsey geradezu sanft.

„Du verstehst nicht … ich habe wirklich die Kontrolle verloren. Ich … das war wie ein Rausch und … ich hab nicht … ich wusste gar nicht … und dann war er … und das Blut … er …“

„Angel“, durchbrach Lindsey sein völlig zusammenhangloses Gestammel ruhig. „Es galt du oder er. Und ich persönlich bin wirklich froh, dass du noch hier bist.“ Angel wandte den Kopf in Lindseys Richtung, sah ihn verwirrt an, senkte den Blick.

„Hab die Kontrolle verloren“, murmelte er erneut, als wäre es das Schlimmste überhaupt. Lindsey seufzte und hockte sich auf, griff nach Angels Arm und sah sich die tiefe Schnittwunde an, aus der noch immer Blut sickerte.

„Sollten zusehen, dass wir das versorgen“, meinte er leise. „Kannst du eigentlich ne Infektion bekommen?“ Die Frage riss Angel ein wenig aus seiner Lethargie. Langsam schüttelte er den Kopf. „Gut. Dann muss ich wenigstens nichts Sauberes suchen, um das zu versorgen. Da sieht es hier unten nämlich reichlich beschissen aus.“ Lindsey grinste und stand auf. Kurz darauf kam er zurück, einen Stoffstreifen in der Hand. Angel hatte keine Ahnung, wo der junge Mann das jetzt her hatte und es kümmerte ihn nicht weiter. Er war noch immer viel zu geschockt, von seinem eigenen Kontrollverlust.

Wortlos verband Lindsey die Wunde, wobei ihm Angel auch noch helfen musste, da der junge Mann im rechten Arm noch nicht die nötige Kraft aufbrachte und ihn auch noch nicht wirklich bewegen konnte. Als er fertig war, setzte sich Lindsey wieder neben Angel und sah ihn nachdenklich an. „Okay. Ich würde das unter normalen Umständen nie machen.“ Lindsey seufzte und rutschte etwas näher an Angel heran. „Komm her.“ Mit der Linken zog er Angel etwas in seine Richtung, der ihn aus großen, traurigen Augen ansah, dann aber dem Zug gehorchte. Der Vampir rollte sich seitlich zusammen, den Kopf auf Lindseys Oberschenkel gebettet, und kuschelte sich an. Nach kurzem Zögern strich ihm Lindsey tatsächlich durch die Haare. „Du hast nichts Falsches gemacht, Angel. Red dir das nicht ein“, flüsterte er beruhigend.

~*~

„Wir müssen die Polizei rufen!“, brauste Cordelia ungehalten auf.

„Ich glaube nicht, dass das eine gute Idee wäre.“ Wesley schüttelte traurig den Kopf. „Falls die Polizei nicht ohnehin schon ein Teil dieses bizarren Zirkus ist, würden die MacNamaras vermutlich sämtliche Beweise zerstören, sobald hier der erste Polizist auftaucht.“

„Sie würden die Kämpfer umbringen.“ Wesley nickte und sinnierte vor sich hin, dass er vielleicht einen Schlüssel für die Armreifen finden konnte. Er hatte weniger zu Cordelia als zu sich selbst gebrabbelt, doch er wandte seine Aufmerksamkeit sehr schnell wieder der jungen Frau zu, als sie auf einmal einen der Armreifen hervorzog.

„Du hast einen mitgehen lassen! Sehr gut.“

„Nicht wahr?“ Cordelia lachte. „Loss. Lass uns einen Schlüssel basteln und dann kommen wir zurück und holen Angel aus dieser Hölle raus. Wesley nickte. Irgendwie verliebte er sich gerade aufs Neue in die junge Frau.

~*~

Angel hatte sich rasch wieder gefangen. Nicht zuletzt, weil Lindsey schließlich angefangen hatte, ihn von der Sache abzulenken, indem er ihm allerlei Belangloses erzählte. Angel war egal, was der junge Mann redete, so lange er nur seiner Stimme lauschen konnte. Lindseys Stimme hatte eine seltsam einlullende und beruhigende Wirkung.

Früh am nächsten Morgen – Angel erwachte und stellte interessiert fest, dass sich Lindsey dicht neben ihm zum Schlafen gelegt hatte und sie beide des Nachts mehr oder weniger miteinander gekuschelt hatten – fühlte sich Angel bedeutend besser und ging zurück zu seinem Plan, sie alle irgendwie hier herauszuholen. Er grübelte, den halben Tag, wie er es anstellen sollte. Lindsey und er redeten nicht übermäßig viel miteinander. Worüber auch? Sie hatten unterschiedliche Ansichten und waren schließlich dort draußen in der wirklichen Welt Feinde. Auch wenn sich Angel wiederholt bei dem Gedanken ertappte, dass es ihm anders wirklich lieber wäre.

„Kinder, Kinder. Das war ein guter Abend, gestern.“ Angels Blick schoss nach oben und am Liebsten hätte er geknurrt. Jack. Verdammt, er hasste diesen Kerl wirklich. „Ich fand es besonders faszinierend, wie du Baker erledigt hast.“ Jack lächelte böse und trat an die Linie. Sie standen einander gegenüber. So nah und doch so unerreichbar. „Aber du tötest ja nicht.“ Jack lachte. Angel reagierte im Affekt. Er dachte nicht nach. Seine Hand schoss vor, legte sich um Jacks Hals und er zerrte ihn zu sich, würgte ihn. Angel hatte Glück gehabt, dass Jack so dicht an der Linie gestanden war. Sein Arm prickelte noch immer von der Elektrizität, die hindurch geflossen war. Doch er lebte. Wenn man das von einem Vampir überhaupt behaupten konnte.

„Verdammt, Angel. Lass ihn los. Das bringt doch nichts.“ Lindsey stand etwas von ihm entfernt und sah ihn fast schon entsetzt an.

„Na? Wie ist es auf dieser Seite der Linie, huh? Wie fühlt es sich an, ein Sklave zu sein?“, fauchte Angel, ignorierte Lindsey vollkommen. „Holt seinen Bruder. Sofort!“, fuhr er die anderen Männer an. Nur wenig später tauchte Darin auf.

„Lass ihn los. Was hast du überhaupt vor?“ Angel hielt Jack noch immer in einem Festen Griff gefangen, benutzte ihn als Schutzschild.

„Sie werden uns jetzt gehen lassen. Alle. Sonst ist ihr Bruder tot.“ Darin verzog keine Mine, beobachtete ihn einfach.

„Nein, werde ich nicht“, erklärte er schließlich lächelnd.

„Ich bringe ihn um“, drohte Angel.

„Okay.“

„Verdammt, Mann! Das ist Ihr Bruder!“ Angel starrte Darin verwirrt an. Natürlich hatte er eigentlich nicht vor, Jack zu töten. Er war ein Mistkerl und vielleicht hätte er es verdient, aber er hatte bereits ein Leben genommen, das war schon eines zu viel. Ohne Vorwarnung zog Darin eine Waffe hervor und schoss mehrfach auf Jack. Die Kugeln durchschlugen seinen Körper und blieben erst in Angels Brust stecken, der Jack verwirrt losließ und in die Knie ging, aufgrund der Verletzungen.

„Jetzt ist er mein toter Bruder.“ Meinte Darin kühl. Das Letzte, was Angel hörte, ehe er bewusstlos wurde, als sie ihn mit den Elektroschocks attackierten, war Lindseys Stimme, doch er verstand nicht mehr, was Lindsey sagte.

~*~

Wesley war nicht leichtfertig im Gebrauch von Schimpfwörtern und Flüchen. Eigentlich hatte Cordelia ihn in all der Zeit, die sie ihn schon kannte nicht wirklich fluchen gehört und sie war fast entsetzt angesichts der wüsten Ausdrücke, die sie mittlerweile von ihm vernahm. Auch wenn sie wusste, dass es keinesfalls hilfreich war, fühlte sie sich doch geradezu gezwungen, nachzusehen, was er machte und ihn möglichst behutsam darauf hinzuweisen, dass die Zeit drängte.

Wesleys Reaktion fiel besser aus, als sie gedacht hätte. Anstatt sie anzumaulen, regte er sich nur darüber auf, dass er einfach nicht die richtige Mischung aus Leitfähigkeit und Dicke fand, um das Armband zu öffnen. Einer plötzlichen Eingebung folgend, gab ihm Cordelia daraufhin ein Pferdehaar und voller Begeisterung beobachtete sie, wie der Armreif tatsächlich aufsprang.

„Du bist erstaunlich, Cordelia“, murmelte Wesley begeistert. „Jetzt muss ich daraus nur noch einen Schlüssel herstellen und dann können wir Angel endlich befreien.“ Cordelia wurde leicht rot, doch sie überspielte das rasch und drängte ihn stattdessen, sich zu beeilen.

~*~

Als Angel erwachte, fand er sich in einem ledernen Sessel wieder und als er den Blick hob, sah er Lindsey, der halb auf dem Schreibtisch hockte und sich gerade einen Drink aus einer Glaskaraffe in ein Whiskeyglas goss. Der Vampir runzelte die Stirn und drückte sich hoch. Das leise Scharren von Stoffen verriet ihn und blaue Augen flogen in seine Richtung. Ein schmales Lächeln zeigte sich auf Lindseys Lippen. Beinahe traurig. Doch Angel war sich nicht sicher, ob er sich das nicht vielleicht einbildete.

„Endlich wach?“ Lindsey lächelte, schenkte noch ein zweites Glas voll und winkte ihn zu sich. Sein rechter Arm befand sich in einer Schlinge, um seine Schulter ruhig zu stellen und er war in saubere Jeans und ein helles Hemd gekleidet. Das Hemd war nicht zugeknöpft, am Hosenbund des jungen Mannes blitzte ein silberner Buckle mit einem steigenden Pferd darauf.

„Darf ich dir einen Drink anbieten? Ist kein Blut, aber leider haben sie hier nichts Brauchbares vorrätig“, meinte Lindsey lächelnd und hielt ihm ein Glas entgegen. Angel nahm den Drink und beäugte ihn argwöhnisch, ehe er seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder Lindsey zuwandte. „Wie geht es dir?“ Angel zuckte die Schultern, blickte erneut zwischen dem jungen Mann und dem Drink hin und her.

„Was … Was wird hier gespielt?“, erkundigte er sich schließlich.

„Hör zu, Angel. Meine Zeit hab ich abgesessen und für mich ist die Sache gelaufen.“ Lindsey nahm einen kräftigen Schluck aus seinem Glas, sah Angel dann aus diesen tiefblauen Augen an. „Und für dich auch. Du bist frei. War nicht ganz leicht und ich musste ein Paar Drohungen hervorkramen, aber du kannst gehen …“

„Solange ich so tue, als wüsste ich von nichts“, schloss Angel den Satz.

„Das ist ne große Stadt, Angel. Es gibt hier noch viele kleine Fische, die deine Hilfe brauchen, vor den großen, bösen Haien. Wenn du hier bleibst, gibt es nur zwei Möglichkeiten: Du tötest noch 20 Dämonen oder du wirst getötet. Du hast mir da unten geholfen, ich schulde dir etwas. Nur deshalb hast du überhaupt eine Wahl.“

„Verdammt, Lindsey. Ich verstehe es nicht! Wie kannst du damit leben? Mit all diesen Lügen, mit der Dunkelheit, mit …“

„Ich schließe Kompromisse, wo es von Nöten ist“, unterbrach Lindsey seinen Ausbruch. „Und du solltest auch damit anfangen.“

„Und die Leute da unten ihrem Schicksal überlassen?“

„Es sind Dämonen, Angel. Wesen, die zum Teil Menschen töten, wenn sie die Gelegenheit dazu haben. Was kümmern sie dich?“

„Ich bin auch ein Dämon. Dort unten ist mein Platz“, knurrte Angel wütend. Lindsey schüttelte traurig den Kopf.

„Tu das nicht, Angel. Bitte.“

„Ich will wieder in meine Zelle.“

„Hm. Ich hätte dir wirklich gern geholfen, aber wenn es das ist, was du unbedingt willst …“ Lindsey sah ihn aufmerksam an. Seine Zungenspitze schob sich zwischen seinen Lippen hervor, befeuchtete die vollen Lippen, als wollte er Angel zu einem Kuss einladen, ihn verführen. Und am liebsten hätte der Vampir genau das getan: Lindsey geküsst, bis ihm schwarz vor Augen wurde. Aber er tat es nicht, hielt sich zurück.

„Angel.“ Lindseys Stimme war leise, fast ein Flüstern. Automatisch beugte sich Angel etwas hinunter, kam ihm leicht entgegen. „Eines noch, bevor du zurückgehst: Sollte es dir gelingen, da irgendwie raus zu kommen … wir sind Feinde, Angel. Daran hat sich nichts geändert.“

„Ja. Feinde. Nichts hat sich geändert. Sicher“, murmelte Angel abwesend. Wie sollte er sich konzentrieren können, mit diesen Lippen in greifbarer Nähe! Feucht glänzend, wie sie nun waren, wirkten sie noch verlockender und anziehender als normal. Und er hatte diese Lippen bereits gekostet. Wie sollte er widerstehen können?

Ohne weiter nachzudenken, fuhr er etwas grob in Lindseys Haare und hielt ihn somit fest, als er seine Lippen fordernd auf die des jungen Mannes presste, mit der Zunge geradezu bettelnd darüber strich, um Einlass bittend. Er war sich nicht sicher, was er erwartet oder erhofft hatte. Ganz sicher hatte er jedoch nicht damit gerechnet, dass Lindsey seinen linken Arm um ihn schlingen würde, wie ein Ertrinkender, der sich an seinem Rettungsring festkrallte. Ganz gewiss hatte er auch nicht wirklich erwartet, dass Lindsey den Kuss dermaßen heftig erwidern würde.

Bemüht, Lindseys rechte Schulter und seinen Arm nicht zu berühren und ihn dennoch enger an sich zu ziehen, vertiefte Angel den Kuss noch etwas und ließ erst von Lindsey ab, als ihm bewusst wurde, dass der Mensch atmen musste. Mit einem leichten Rasseln füllten sich Lindseys Lungen mit Luft.

„Entschuldige … ich …“

„Fuck“, murmelte Lindsey, schüttelte den Kopf und küsste ihn erneut. Ohne Vorwarnung jedoch, riss er sich von Angel los und wich von ihm zurück. Er zupfte sein Hemd zurecht und fing wortlos an, die Knöpfe endlich zu schließen, was sich scheinbar als etwas schwieriger herausstellte, als ursprünglich angenommen. Resignierend ließ er erneut die Hand sinken, starrte vor sich auf den Boden.

Angel zögerte einen Moment, doch dann schloss er wieder zu ihm auf und fing langsam und ruhig an, Die Knöpfe zu schließen. Ein wehmütiges Lächeln lag auf seinen Lippen, als er Lindseys leicht missmutigen Gesichtsausdruck sah. „Normalerweise läuft es ja umgekehrt und ich öffne Knöpfe anstatt sie zu schließen, aber na ja“, murmelte er entschuldigend.

„Ja. Normalerweise. Wir sind nicht normal und die Situation ist es auch nicht, also lassen wir die Vergleiche.“ Lindsey legte die Hand auf Angels Hand, stoppte ihn, ehe Angel die letzten beiden Knöpfe schließen konnte. „Danke. Aber du solltest jetzt gehen. Und für mich ist es auch Zeit“, erklärte er ruhig. „Ich hoffe, dass wir uns nicht allzu bald wieder gegenüberstehen.“

„Hoffe ich auch“, meinte Angel zustimmend, obgleich er sich zur gleichen Zeit dachte, dass er Lindsey verdammt gerne wieder sehen würde und das möglichst bald. Aber der junge Mann hatte Recht. Sie waren Feinde!

„Angel.“ Lindseys Stimme ließ ihn erneut inne halten, kurz bevor er die Tür erreichte. „Bist du sicher, dass du das Angebot nicht annehmen willst? Du musst nicht dorthin zurück. Du kannst frei sein.“ Langsam drehte sich Angel zu ihmum, schüttelte mit einem wehmütigen Lächeln den Kopf. „Gut.“ Lindsey zuckte die Schultern und machte eine wegwerfende Geste. „Viel Vergnügen beim Kampf heute Abend. Wenn ich nicht irre, wirst du gegen Trepkos antreten und du bist sein 21ster Gegner. Dachte, du wüsstest das vielleicht gerne.“ Damit drückte Lindsey auf einen Knopf. „Wir sind fertig.“

Bei seinen Worten ging die Tür auf und zwei Wachmänner kamen herein, bedrohten Angel sofort mit den Elektroschockern. Der Vampir hob die Hände und bedeutete ihnen, dass er sich nicht wehren wollte. Schließlich war es seine eigene Entscheidung gewesen.

Angel hörte sehr wohl, wie die anderen Sklaven redeten. Er hörte auch, was sie redeten. Ungläubig beobachteten sie, wie er zurück kam, über die Linie trat und darauf wartete, dass Darin ihm einmal mehr den Armreif anlegte. Cribb nannte ihn einen Idioten, dass er zurückgekommen war. Vielleicht hatte er Recht.

„Denkst du, dass du irgendwas beweist, indem du zurück kommst?“, erkundigte sich Darin lächelnd, als er den Armreif schloss. „Sie haben vorher nicht auf dich gehört und sie werden auch jetzt nicht damit anfangen.“ Angel schwieg. Worte waren unnütz. Vielleicht hatte Darin Recht, aber irgendwie hoffte der Vampir noch immer darauf, dass die Gehirne seiner Mitgefangenen irgendwann wieder anfangen würden, zu arbeiten.

„Wärm dich auf. Du kämpfst heute gegen Trepkos.“ Darin lächelte. „Und du bist seine Nummer 21. Viel Spaß.“ Damit wandte sich Darin ab und ging. Angels Blick traf den von Trepkos, doch es war ihm unmöglich, in dem Gesicht des Dämonen zu lesen. Auch wenn er dazu angehalten worden war, weigerte sich Angel, sich tatsächlich auf den Kampf vorzubereiten.

~*~

Die Menge tobte und johlte. Jeder wusste, was auf dem Spiel stand. Jeder konnte mit Sicherheit sehen, dass Trepkos alles geben würde, in seinem 21. Kampf, um endlich die Freiheit wiederzuerlangen, die er so sehr ersehnte. Angel ließ kurz den Blick schweifen und fand vertraute blaue Augen in der Menge. Als Lindsey bemerkte, dass er ihn gesehen hatte, wich er zurück und verschwand in der Menge. Das war vermutlich gut so, denn Trepkos griff ihn bereits an und Angel war sich sicher, dass er sich viel zu sehr hätte ablenken lassen, wenn er weiterhin gewusst hätte, wo unter den Zuschauern sich Lindsey befand. Warum war er überhaupt hier? Wollte er dabei zusehen, wie sein Erzfeind zu Staub zerfiel oder wollte er beobachten, ob Angel nicht vielleicht doch nachgeben und erneut um sein Leben kämpfen würde. Vielleicht fühlte sich Lindsey auf die ihm eigene, verkorkste Art und Weise schuldig und wollte sichergehen, dass Angel doch überlebte.

Es war egal. Angel blieb keine Gelegenheit mehr für derartige Gedankengänge. Der Kampf forderte seine volle Aufmerksamkeit. Auch dieses Mal wich er mehr aus und blockte Trepkos’ Schläge ab, als dass er wirklich kämpfte. Er hoffte inständig, dass er nicht wieder die Kontrolle verlieren würde. Es lag Angel wirklich fern, den Dämon zu töten. Irgendwie mochte er ihn fast schon. Trepkos war ruhig, zurückhaltend, interessant, auf seine eigene Art und Weise.

Angel studierte ihn, versuchte, seine Bewegungen vorausahnen zu können, um ihm möglichst lange standhalten zu können. Eigentlich hoffte er darauf, dass es irgendwann klick machen würde und Trepkos erkennen würde, dass er ihn nicht bekämpfen wollte, dass sie zusammenarbeiten konnten.

Nur am Rande nahm er wahr, dass Darin etwas davon sagte, den Kampf interessanter zu gestalten, und fluchte innerlich, als sie Holzspeere mit Spitzen in den Ring geworfen bekamen. Ganz offensichtlich hatte Darin vor, sich seiner zu entledigen, denn im Gegensatz zu dem Messer im Kampf gegen Baker waren ihm diese Waffen wirklich gefährlich.

~*~

Wesley beobachtete, wie Cordelia den Wachmann ablenkte und auf charmante Art und Weise um den Finger wickelte. Als der sich tatsächlich voll ihr zuwandte und mit dem Rücken zum Eingang stand, den er so sorgsam bewachen sollte, huschte Wesley an dem bulligen Kerl vorbei und sah sich suchend um. Er konnte Angel nicht entdecken, bis er bemerkte, dass alle Gefangenen nach draußen starrten. Dort war der Vampir und kämpfte gegen einen Dämonen. Und ganz offensichtlich ging es wirklich auf Leben und Tod.

„Hey!“ Wesley versuchte, den nächsten Gefangenen auf sich aufmerksam zu machen. Vielleicht würden sie ihm helfen. Als es ihm gelungen war, bereute er seine Entscheidung jedoch sofort, denn der Dämon hatte ihm innerhalb eines Wimpernschlags den Schlüssel abgenommen und verschwand aus Wesleys Blick. Alles was er tun konnte, war, sich über seine eigene Dummheit zu ärgern.

Er machte sich auf den Weg, um Cordelia zu finden und ihr von seinem Missgeschick zu erzählen. Sie brauchten dringend einen alternativen Plan.

~*~

Angel hatte zu langsam reagiert. Die Spitze bohrte sich schmerzhaft in seinen Körper, doch zu seinem Glück und seiner Erleichterung, hatte Trepkos nicht wirklich gezielt und verfehlte sein Herz um Längen. Es war also nur schmerzhaft, aber nicht tödlich.

Sein innerer Dämon übernahm, vom Schmerz geweckt und er war auf Blut aus. Noch ehe Angel sich recht bewusst machen konnte, was er gerade tat, lag Trepkos schon am Boden, er hockte über dem Dämon und die Spitze der Waffe drückte drohend gegen Trepkos’ Hals.

Weit aufgerissene Augen starrten ihn an, Voller Entsetzen und Schmerz, voller Angst und schwindender Hoffnung. Und erfüllt von der Gewissheit, dass er sterben würde. Vielleicht war das der Auslöser, der endlich dafür sorgte, dass Angels Gehirn sich wieder einschaltete und den Dämon in sich zurückdrängte. Fast schon geschockt starrte er Trepkos an und sprang dann auf, wich zurück, wobei er die Waffe von sich schleuderte.

Eigentlich hatte Angel gedacht, dass er damit endlich bewiesen hatte, dass sie einander nicht umbringen mussten. Doch er hatte sich offensichtlich geirrt, denn Trepkos hatte sich rasch von seinem Schock erholt und griff ihn nun mit umso mehr Wut und Energie an und Angel, verletzt und geschwächt, wie er war, konnte ihm nicht wirklich viel entgegen setzen.

Innerhalb kürzester Zeit war der verletzte Vampir am Ende seiner Kräfte angekommen und blickte nun seinerseits dem drohenden Tod ins Auge.

Das einzige, was Angel noch aufrecht hielt, war Trepkos’ Hand an seiner Schulter, die ihn gegen die Mauer in seinem Rücken presste. Er starrte auf die Faust seines Gegners, vernahm die Menge, die Trepkos dazu anstachelte, ihn endlich zu töten. Doch der Dämon zögerte. Sie blickten einander für einen kurzen Augenblick in die Augen, ehe der andere zurückwich und Angel zu Boden ging.

„Tötet beide!“, knurrte Darin, und die Wächter, die mit im Ring waren, kamen auf sie beide zu.

„Pfeif sie zurück!“, drängte sich Wesleys Stimme in Angels Bewusstsein. Er blickte auf und sah Wesley und Cordelia. Der Brite hatte eine Pistole auf Darin gerichtet, doch der Blick des Mannes verriet, dass er davon nicht wirklich eingeschüchtert war.

Dann ging alles viel zu schnell, als dass Angel die Ereignisse hätte verfolgen können. Für einen Wimpernschlag schien die Welt einfach still zu stehen und erneut erblickte er Lindsey, der wieder an den Rand des Kampfrings getreten war und mit einem seltsamen Ausdruck in den Augen auf ihn hinunter blickte.

Dann ging die schwere Eisentür auf, Dämonen stürmten in den Ring, ein wilder Kampf entbrannte und ehe Angel es recht verstand, hatten Trepkos und Cribb ihrem Peiniger einen der Armreifen umgelegt und warfen ihn über die Linie. Mit einem Aufschrei zerfiel Darin zu Staub und die Zuschauer flüchteten in Panik. Alle bis auf einen. Lindsey zeigte sich gänzlich unbeeindruckt.

„Gib mir dein Handgelenk“, fauchte Cribb ihn plötzlich an. „Verlierer.“ Er berührte den Armreif mit einem seltsamen Gegenstand und der Verschluss sprang auf. Hoch über ihnen nickte Lindsey gedankenverloren und wandte sich dann langsam ab. Ein kurzes Lächeln blitzte auf seinen Lippen auf, ehe er aus Angels Blick verschwand.

~*~

Angel stöhnte verhalten. Er war in wirklich schlechter Verfassung und wollte nur noch zurück, eine Tasse Blut trinken und sich hinlegen. Wesley und Cordelia stützten ihn. Eher halbherzig verfolgte er die Konversation seiner Freunde, die sich geradezu darum stritten, wer jetzt eigentlich die Lösung gefunden hatte und wer mehr Lob für die gelungene Rettung verdiente. Angel lächelte und lobte beide. Gedankenverloren beobachteten sie die ehemaligen Sklaven. Ein Haufen fieser Dämonen, die sie auf freien Fuß gesetzt hatten, wie Cordelia so richtig festgestellt hatte.

Er fragte sich insgeheim, wie viele der Dämonen sie im Laufe der nächsten Wochen wieder einfangen, vernichten oder unschädlich machen würden und ob es wirklich so klug gewesen war, sie auf freien Fuß zu setzen. Vielleicht hatte Lindsey ja doch Recht gehabt. Lindsey … Ein wehmütiges Lächeln zog sich über Angels Lippen und er wunderte sich für einen Augenblick, ob da tiefere Gefühle im Spiel waren. Liebe? Nein, eigentlich nicht. Nicht wirklich. Vielleicht ein bisschen.

Er wusste nicht so ganz, ob er sich nur so zu Lindsey hingezogen gefühlt hatte, weil der junge Mann das einzige bekannte Gesicht gewesen war und weil er Schutz gebracht hatte, oder ob er wirklich an ihm interessiert wäre, wenn der blöde Kerl nicht auf Biegen und Brechen für die Gegenseite spielen würde.

Vermutlich würden sie es nie herausfinden. Schade eigentlich.

 

**The End!**


End file.
